Locker Room Heat
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: The last thing Wakamatsu and Sakurai expect is for Aomine to show up searching for his Aiko Miko Photobook, while they are doing their after-school-after-practice Activities in the locker room... [Rated M for a reason. Written by Ryou.]


Locker Room Heat

* * *

"Wa- Wakamatsu-san!" Ryou cried out, fingers gripping the edge of the wooden bench. His thighs trembled as he pushed back on the intruding fingers, releasing a low moan. The shorter boy's fingers tightened on the bench, ducking his head low to see the other teenager's form.

A flushed head poked out from between Ryou's thighs, Wakamatsu thrusting forward as he continued on his attack on Ryou's tight hole. Ryou's face was a bright red as he continued to watch the sight from his upside down point of view.

Wakamatsu pushed him forward, making Ryou fall to his knee's. He groaned from the pain of the cold hard floor, and shuddered as Wakamatsu used his free hand to tangle his fingers in his soft brown locks as he continued thrusting in between the boy's legs.

Ryou yelped as he felt a smack against his bare ass, and peeked over his shoulder to look at the taller pale haired boy. "Wh- what is it?" He asked shakily, redirecting his gaze to the ground as he panted to catch his breath.

"Move over there." Wakamatsu pointed to the row of lockers.

Ryou looked at him with confusion, but did as he was told, muttering a quiet apology. He shrank into a sitting position, staring at Wakamatsu shyly as he played with the edge of his white t-shirt. "Face the lockers." Wakamatsu commanded, crawling towards him with a devious smirk on his face.

Ryou also got on his knee's, turning to face the row of lockers. He blinked, and stared at the name tag on the one he was facing. '_Aomine-san_...' Ryou read, freezing suddenly when Wakamatsu pushed him against the cold metal of the locker in front of him. This caused an immediate reaction from him, making him reach his hands up and braced himself against the lockers so the metal wasn't directly touching his exposed bottom half.

The petite brunette let a soft groan out, looking over his shoulder at the older boy, arching as Wakamatsu stuck a slicked finger inside him. He hesitantly pushed up against it, earning another smack on the ass.

"I'm sorry." Ryou replied, leaning his burning cheek against the cold metal, realizing that it felt nice in a cooling way. He moaned once Wakamatsu managed to add another finger, making the boy tense for a moment, before relaxing soon after.

The elder blonde continued pumping his two fingers into the smaller boy, relishing in his soft but sinfully pleasurable moans. His free hand had snaked it's way to his arousal, and he pumped at it lightly, groaning.

After another minute, he decided that the younger boy was ready, and pushed his legs further apart, and lined his cock up with his entrance.

Wakamatsu carefully pushed inside the boy, grinning once Ryou cried out, arching against him. The blonde skillfully guided himself further in, and reached for Ryou's shaking hands. He held them with one hand, and thrust the boy forward into the locker with a soft bang, all while holding his hands behind his back.

"A- ahh, Wakamatsu-san!" Ryou whimpered, his heated erection pressing up again cold locker. His breath hitched as Wakamatsu pushed his shirt up, managing to pull it off single-handedly and throw it to the side carelessly.

Ryou tried freeing his wrists, but Wakamatsu held onto them tightly, and Ryou eventually gave in, and allowed the blond to continue.

Wakamatsu reached forward and tweaked the brunette's left nipple, smirking in satisfaction when Ryou cried out loudly. He eased himself out slowly, before slamming back inside the boy, making him scream. He did this a few more times, but gently pushed his whole weight against the shorter boy, making him collide into the locker.

Ryou's whole body shuddered from the touch of the metal, especially as it rubbed against his flushed and hardened nipples and against his cock. He let his head fall back again Wakamatsu's shoulder, tilting it as the older boy licked up the sweat, biting the soft part.

His arms were beginning to ache from the position, but he kept quiet before he knew that he was nearly done, the same with Wakamatsu. He thrust his hips back in time with Wakamatsu, blushing a light red when he received a low moan from the older boy.

The blonde's thrusts sped up, as he literally slammed Ryou against the locker, knowing he was ultimately enjoying it in the end.

"F- faster..." Ryou whined, tugging at his arms again, feeling the need to hold onto something at least, instead of be pinned against _Aomine's_ locker.

Wakamatsu complied, growling when he couldn't quite speed up his pace in their current position. He finally let the smaller boy's arms go, but instead wrapped his bigger arms under his thighs, lifting him slightly from the ground.

Ryou cried out loudly as he quickly grabbed at the locker, steadying himself. Wakamatsu's cock went deeper inside, repeatedly slamming and rubbing clumsily against his prostate.

Ryou's toes curled from the building pleasure, arching his back, silently hoping he wasn't crushing the older male from their awkward position. He had long ago realized that Wakamatsu was still on his knees, which had to hurt, and had hoisted him upwards.

Wakamatsu sped up his frenzied pace, and for a moment, Ryou could have sworn he had heard something. But silly little noises were the least of his worries, especially when he was about to cum.

"Mmgh!" Wakamatsu moaned, burying his face in the dip between Ryou's neck and shoulder. "Ko- Kousuke!" Ryou screamed, his body raking with pleasure as he released onto Aomine's locker. The Center rode out his orgasm, his hot semen filling the small boy up.

The two took a moment to breath, hot pants coming from Touou's locker room as Ryou removed himself from the blonde, cum dripping from bottom.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining." Both their heads snapped in the direction of the voice, staring at the blue haired Ace in shock.

"Ao- Aomine-san!" Ryou pushed himself against the locker in shock. "I- I'm sorry!" He cried, wrapping his arms around his knee's.

"Aomine, you bastard!" Wakamatsu threw Ryou's gym shorts at the younger boy, as well as holding his shirt up to block him from the tanned boy's eyes. "Since when did you get here!?" Wakamatsu growled, standing up all while sending the ace a fierce glare.

"Hmm, about the part where Ryou was busy screaming your name." Aomine chuckled, a magazine held in his hand. "All I wanted was to pick up my Aiko Miko Photobook, but I got to see something interesting. Well, have fun at practice tomorrow." Aomine's devious smirk annoyed the hell out of Wakamatsu, but he turned away in an annoyed huff and settled for putting his clothes back on.

The blond looked at Ryou, who was already all clothed, and staring at the splotch of cum that dripped from locker door. "I'm sorry..." Ryou whined, staring at the name tag, which was now dripping with milky liquid. "_Aomine-san_!"

* * *

Ryou: Ryou! Why'd you do it!?... Now I feel really weird calling him Ryou... When I'm Ryou...

Anyways, been a while since I'd posted anything... and I really, really, _really_ like this pairing, as well as Aomine/Ryou... *shot*

... Kyou has nothing to say, because I haven't talked to him in forever. TnT

_... The yaoi is strong with this one._


End file.
